


El reencuentro

by athenasword



Category: The Less Than Epic Adventures of TJ and Amal
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenasword/pseuds/athenasword
Summary: TJ se pregunta con quién pasará las fiestas.(No es necesario haber leído el cómic para disfrutar este fanfic!)





	

Hace unos cuantos años que TJ no ve a sus padres.

El último recuerdo que tiene de ellos es de la luz tenue y las voces masculladas que salían de la televisión la noche en la que se fue, cuando su padre se había quedado dormido con una botella de cerveza en la mano y su madre estaba fumando en su habitación, con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana (TJ no la había visto ese día, pero sabía que eso era lo que estaba haciendo porque repetía la misma rutina todas las noches desde que era niño). TJ, a los dieciséis años y convencido de que cualquier vida era mejor que esta, se escabulló por la puerta de la cocina y se aferró más fuerte que nunca a su boleto de ida mientras se dirigía a la parada de autobuses más cercana. Cuando después de esperar quince minutos en la fría noche otoñal se acercó el último autobús, le dignó una sola mirada de reojo a la cuadra que representaba su infancia, donde había aprendido a andar en bicicleta y más adelante en patineta y le habían regalado su primer puñetazo, y se subió al vehículo casi vacío que ronroneaba humo oscuro en dirección al norte.

Ya ha pasado un largo tiempo desde aquello, y no ha contactado a sus padres ni una sola vez. No solamente consiguió convertirse en la persona que menos esperaban tener como hijo, malo para los deportes e interesado en las artes y en los hombres, sino que también puede admitir que, en su etapa de rebelión adolescente, había intentado con todas sus fuerzas ser todo eso que sabía que les decepcionaría. Como para decir, "Ah, ¿así que creían que era una desgracia? ¡A ver qué les parezco _ahora_!" Entonces andaba en patineta con personas que a ellos nunca les agradarían, tomaba y llevaba a sus varios novios a quedarse en casa. Sus notas nunca habían estado peor, porque ahora ni siquiera fingía que le interesaba estudiar. Simplemente soñaba despierto durante las lecciones que toleraba y las que no se las salteaba: a veces recorría el camino de tierra que llevaba a los peñascos, y se quedaba allí sentado incluso horas, sintiendo el viento fresco en la cara hasta que volvía con la nariz sonrojada. Otras veces prefería esconderse en el vestuario de gimnasia y leer algunos de los cómics o libros viejos que escondía abajo del casillero azul.

No era que discutieran mucho, tampoco. Su madre le dirigía miradas de desaprobación y sacudía la cabeza, decepcionada, pero nunca le decía nada. A su padre no parecía importarle mucho lo que hiciera; mientras su madre no dijera nada, él no comenzaría una discusión. A veces, sin embargo, lo miraba y suspiraba profundamente, como si no entendiera cómo habían engendrado tal cosa.

TJ se pregunta si sus padres se dieron cuenta el día en que se fue. No había sido muy sigiloso. TJ se pregunta si lo escucharon irse y no dijeron nada.

El único familiar a quien TJ realmente quería era su abuela Susan, que lo llevaba a pescar cuando era chico y le enseñó a bordar su nombre sin pincharse los dedos. Cuando iban a la playa en familia, ella prefería quedarse rezagada y caminar lentamente, arrastrando los pies en la arena. TJ la acompañaba y recogía conchas y estrellas de mar. Luego, al volver a casa, ambos las lavaban y ella se las guardaba en el cajón de la cómoda junto a las otras que él había juntado a lo largo del verano.

Susan murió hace alrededor de una década, y eso significa que desde los dieciséis, TJ ha pasado las fiestas solo. No fue difícil adaptarse, sin embargo; ya estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de esa gente con la que compartía una indiferencia recíproca. La Navidad pasada se emborrachó con Kazuo y su novia y terminó haciéndose el tatuaje de la mano protectora que lleva en su brazo. Nada mal para el espíritu navideño.

Este año, TJ se encuentra en una relación seria y a medida que se acercan las fiestas y Amal comienza a recibir llamadas de su hermana y madre para acordar planes de vuelo y regalos, se siente más solo. Es distinto pasar Navidad con tus amigos porque no te interesa hacerlo con nadie más que pasarla con ellos porque la persona con la que realmente quieres estar se ha ido a disfrutarla con su propia familia. A medida que Amal se alegra más (porque le dan dos semanas de vacaciones en la Universidad, además de pasar Nochebuena y año nuevo en Boston), TJ se vuelve más callado y taciturno. A veces le ataca la nostalgia, pero no dura mucho. Lo que menos quiere es sentir la ausencia de su novio en el apartamento, despertarse y palpar las sábanas frías y no escuchar el aliento de Amal en su oído.

Le gustaría proponerle el pasar juntos las vacaciones, pero no quiere invitarse solo a la casa de su cuñada, y además y por sobre todas las cosas, Amal ha tenido un año duro en lo que se refiere a las relaciones con su familia. Su padre todavía no acepta del todo su orientación sexual y la ruptura de su compromiso con Kavi, por lo que las cosas están un poco tensas con él y su madre, que intenta hacer las de mediadora. Sangheeta es un ángel, como siempre, pero cuando su padre se rehúsa a dirigirle la palabra a su propio hijo, no hay mucho que pueda hacer para intervenir. Ambos decidieron ya que preferían dejar que las aguas se calmaran un poco antes de anunciar que eran novios. En realidad la decisión recaía totalmente en Amal, porque eran _sus_ padres, pero a TJ le gustó pretender al menos por unos momentos que estaban tomando decisiones y compromisos juntos, como una verdadera pareja.

Está todo dicho, entonces. No puede quedarse las dos semanas pensando en estas cosas. TJ ha podido disfrutar de la presencia de su novio durante varios meses, y por poco que le guste, puede admitir que se merece algo de tiempo para pasar exclusivamente con su familia. Además, separarse un par de semanas tampoco les vendrá mal. Desde el minuto en que se conocieron parece que han estado pegados con pegamento extra-fuerte, y pasar un tiempo a solas para reflexionar sobre su relación puede ser justo lo que ambos necesitan. TJ puede llamar a Kazuo de nuevo, ver si no le dejó su novia todavía y hacer planes para Navidad. En año nuevo puede llamar a Amal por Skype, o algo. Puede quedarse en Graceland. Puede ir a Disney y sacarse una foto con Mickey. Lo que sea.

No es para tanto. Con suerte y si hace las cosas bien, quizás pueda pasar las fiestas con su novio el año que viene. Estos días se limitará a abrazarlo fuerte y guardará en su memoria todos los rasgos de su cuerpo, para recordarlos cuando esté solo y hacer que pase más rápido el tiempo.

Todavía no se han separado, y ya no puede esperar para reencontrarse.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado! Finalmente escribí algo después de siete meses (¡siete meses!) de rascarme. Probablemente en el futuro siga con las traducciones, sobre todo ahora que me sirven de práctica para la carrera de traductorado que empiezo en 2017. Estoy explorando en distintos fandoms, y este cómic es EL MEJOR CÓMIC DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS en serio léanlo. Yo lo leí como cuatro veces y morí todas ellas.
> 
> http://tjandamal.com/es/   
> (en español no está terminado, pero en inglés está completo)


End file.
